LOVE IS
by Jen20
Summary: Series of little vignettes set sometime in the future. All dialogue. You've been warned.
1. one

**Author: **Jennifer  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary: **Series of vignettes, set sometime in the future. All dialogue (heh. Kinda have a thing for it). You've been warned.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please :P  
**Author's Notes:** Originally, there was a little Anya and Willow conversation…_but_ I can't really see myself really actually going anywhere with that so…I killed it x_x eep.

LOVE IS…

  
***  
"_When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." – Billy (age 4)  
_***

  
*bang bang knock*  
  
(groan) "Ow."  
  
"Uhh…hello?"  
  
"No one's here."  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
"No, it's you imaginary aunt who wants to sleep. Now, go away!"  
  
"Open the door."  
  
"Just. Leave."  
  
*bang*  
  
"What _is_ that?"  
  
"My head!"  
  
"Against the door?!"  
  
"Well, gee, is that what the contraption between us is called? As you will notice, it's CLOSED, so maybe you should just go!"  
  
"C'mon, Slayer. Open up!"  
  
"Spike, just leave me alone…it's been a hell day."  
  
(silence)  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
(hesitantly)  
  
"You're not leaving are you?"  
  
(silence)  
  
"I'm right out here if you need me."  
  
"You'll never just go, will you?"  
  
"You know me, Slayer."  
  
(sigh) "As long as you're not hugging the door, then, fine."  
  
"Really? Oh, oops…"  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
(laughing) "Buffy…"  
  
"Thank you"


	2. two

**Author:** Jennifer  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Series of vignettes, set sometime in the future. All dialogue (heh. Kinda have a thing for it). You've been warned.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please :P  
**Author's Notes:** None, really.

LOVE IS…

  
***  
"_You really shouldn't say 'I love you' unless you mean it. But if you mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget." – Jessica (age 8)_  
***

"Where are you going?!"  
  
"Out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to behead something."  
  
"God, Spike! You can't just _leave_! We're in the middle of a conversation!"  
  
(crashing)  
  
"What do you bloody well want from me, Buffy!? You want flowers? Candy? Teddy bears that laugh when you squeeze 'em?! Sorry, that's not me, that's not you, that's not _us_."  
  
"I just want something NORMAL – "  
  
"And again with the normal. Normal is overrated. You know what I think - ?"  
  
"Yes, please, I'm just dying to hear - "  
  
"You just want a stupid sodding excuse - "  
  
"You think you know me so well - "  
  
" – to get out of this - "  
  
" – do you even know what my favorite food - "  
  
" – relationship."  
  
(silence)  
  
"Where are you going now?"  
  
"Still have that urge to kill something."  
  
"You're wrong, by the way, but go ahead, leave."  
  
"Listen - "  
  
"And what gives you the right to tell me what _I _think? It's my mind, I'd _think_ I'd know pretty well of what I… _think_!"  
  
"Look - "  
  
"Shut up, Spike. You don't even _know_ what my favorite movie is, what about book? Or what my favorite color -  "  
  
"Because you won't LET. ME. IN."


	3. three

**Author:** Jennifer**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Summary: **Series of vignettes, set sometime in the future. All dialogue (heh. Kinda have a thing for it). You've been warned.**  
Feedback: **Yes, please :P**  
Author's Notes: **None, really  
  
  


_***  
"Love is what makes you smile when you're tired." – Terri (age 4)  
***_

*tap tap tap*  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hey, Love."  
  
"You couldn't have come *yawn* through the door?"  
  
"Didn't want to wake the 'Bit up."  
  
"But knocking on my window to wake me up is fine."  
  
(pause)  
  
"Well, yeah…don't give me that shocked look."  
  
"What happened? Why are you here?"  
  
"Couple of Tarishanleh demons thought my crypt would be a nice stop."  
  
"And…"  
  
"Have you ever gotten a whiff of any Tarishanleh corpses before? Gotta air the place out a little."  
  
(sigh) "Right, you can sleep on the couch in the living room - "  
  
"But - "  
  
"No, I'm still mad at you."  
  
"_Your_ mad at _me_?"  
  
(a beat)  
  
"Fine. Here."  
  
(soft gasp) "Flowers?"  
  
"And some bloody chocolates."  
  
(tentatively) "For me? You went out and bought these…for me?"  
  
(huskily) "You know me, Love, I'd do anything. Of course if buying flowers and candy was the way to your heart…"  
  
(laughter)  
  
"Love you…"  
  
"Love you, too, pet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
